


Драко Малфой и другие звери

by WTF Drarry 2021 (Fandom_Drarry)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Drarry/pseuds/WTF%20Drarry%202021
Summary: Малфой оставался несломленным, как Дон Кихот, воюющий против мельниц бессмысленности, которые уже перемололи остальных. Он был несчастлив и одинок, и Гарри ему мучительно завидовал.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 89
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Drarry 2021 тексты низкого рейтинга G-T





	1. Chapter 1

Сознание включалось урывками. Темнота. Вонь. Решетка. Примерно подобным образом Гарри Поттер и представлял себе смерть. Он был единственным, кто до сих пор не верил в хэппи-энд своей истории, полагая, что мир и семейное счастье — это еще далеко не конец.  
В голове не было ни одной подсказки, как он здесь оказался. Только всеобъемлющая усталая безнадежность.  
Он прильнул к решетке. Умирать не хотелось.  
Одна вещь выпадала из его ожиданий — ветер. Его порывы разбавляли вонь посторонними запахами. Ветер пытался достучаться до него сквозь страх и апатию, и это подействовало. Поттер набрал полные легкие воздуха и крикнул: «Эй! Кто-нибудь!» Из глотки вырвался рев.  
«Я не человек», — удивился он.  
Вместе с этим озарением в нем, как по щелчку, включилась способность думать. Он без усилий сбросил анимагическую форму и протиснулся боком между стальными прутьями.

**  
Он понимал, что это еще не спасение. Без артефактов, без оружия, без ничего не уйти из логова оборотней или укрытого чарами поместья. Но и это уже было слишком хорошо. С человеческим обликом к нему на место вопящего от ужаса инстинкта, вернулись любопытство и бесшабашность. Да что ему сделается? Он же аврор! Как-нибудь выкарабкается, чтобы вечером под стук кружек о дубовую столешницу со смехом рассказать об этом сослуживцам. Собственно, в этом и заключается жизнь: сначала ты в жопе — а потом из этого выходит знатный анекдот.

**  
Дальнейший путь в темноте был полон неизвестности и навоза. Теперь его запах казался не удушающим, а, скорее, ностальгически приятным: «Ах, детство! Кентавры! Хижина Хагрида!» Но вляпаться босой ногой в дерьмо не хотелось.  
Ярдах в ста белесо тлел светодиодный фонарь, выхватывая из темноты уютную скамью над мощеной дорожкой. Справа за темнотой сияла россыпь крупных огней. Вокруг шумел кустарник и гоготали какие-то разбуженные птицы. «Магглы! Маггловская ферма! — Гарри обрадовался им, как родным. — Неужели никаких маньяков, Пожирателей, оборотней, некромантов? По крайней мере, прямо сейчас?»  
От избытка чувств, наложившихся на остаточное животное отупение, он чуть не разрыдался.  
Возможно, стоило сесть на скамейку и дождаться рассвета. Не рисковать. Не утруждаться. Не пачкаться. Но Поттер был героем. И настойчиво пер по пересеченной местности навстречу человечеству.

**  
— Кто здесь? Гарри?! Гарри, это ты?  
— Рон?!  
Секунду они шокировано разглядывали друг друга. Затем лучший друг героя принялся остервенело трясти мелкоячеистую стальную сетку.  
— Какого дракла…?!  
— Подожди, я сейчас. — Поттер канул в темноту, но быстро вернулся с лопатой и, действуя ей как рычагом, без труда отогнул угол сетки. — Вылазь!  
Пока Уизли на корточках продирался наружу, решетку облепили лори. Герой магической Британии встретился взглядом с их глазами-блюдцами и выдал реплику, которую не взялась бы опубликовать ни одна газета.  
— Идем. Надо найти остальных, — ожесточенно сказал он.  
— Остальных? Что происходит? — Уизли поспешно огляделся. — Где мы?  
— В зоопарке. Что последнее ты помнишь?  
— Приказ о нашем повышении. Мсье Валлина. Тренинг по анимагии… О Мерлин! Который час?!  
Этого Поттер не знал. Внутренний голос подсказывал, что еще он не в курсе, какой сейчас день, месяц и год.  
— Жена меня убьет! — взвыл Уизли.  
— И моя.  
— Точно, и твоя меня тоже убьет. Так, ладно, не раскисать! Сейчас мы всех мигом найдем — и по домам! — Рон Уизли не случайно был лучшим другом героя.

**  
— Томас должен быть где-то здесь. Томас! А, вот ты где, братишка!  
Гарри лопатой сбил с двери замок, и Уизли ринулся навстречу напарнику.  
— Томас, очнись! Эй, да очнись уже! Это же мы!  
— Рон, осторожнее!!!  
— А, сука! Гандон! — Уизли с силой пнул темнеющую кучу меха, прижав к груди располосованную руку. — Будешь теперь до конца года за меня отчеты писать! Мы пришли тебя спасти, а ты вот значит как! А ну выбирайся! Пошел отсюда, ну!  
— Рон, оставь медведя в покое.  
— Не оставлю. Мы не можем бросить здесь Томаса. Пусть идет пока так.  
Гарри был не склонен разбрасываться людьми в принципе. Сейчас же ему позарез была нужна вся его команда. И уж тем более — Томас Фоули, надежный, как серебряный сикль, верный Ордену и храбрый до отмороженности. Вот кому следовало бы победить Ридла, реформировать министерство и отбиваться от голых поклонниц или стервозных журналюг, прячущихся под столом и в туалетных кабинках… Но была в происходящем какая-то смутная неправильность.  
— Подожди, вдруг это вообще не он?  
— Давай рассуждать логически. Медведь тут один. Значит, это он.  
— А ты точно знаешь его анимагическую форму?  
— Он мне об этом всю последнюю неделю трындел, не затыкаясь. Хвастался, какой он весь из себя охрененный, роскошный, шерстяной медведь. Такой, что никто не устоит! Томас, скажи ему. Давай уже, приди в себя!  
— Если он тебе сейчас решит башку отгрызть, ты точно не устоишь. Особенно без палочки.  
Медведь тем временем подобрался к двери и пробкой от шампанского рванул наружу. Гарри медленно выдохнул и сказал сквозь зубы:  
— Надо найти Малфоя.  
Уизли нахмурился.  
— На тренинге еще были Алекс, Джесси и Фил, — сказал он.  
— Я помню.  
Медведь попытался подкрасться сзади, но Поттер взмахом лопаты обозначил границы своей любви к соратнику.

**  
Они торопливо пробирались от вольера к вольеру, вглядываясь в темноту. Медведь пер следом, соблюдая дистанцию.  
— Рон! — кричать полушепотом было до крайности неудобно. — Ну что ты застрял? Страуса никогда не видел?  
— А вдруг твой Хорек — страус?  
— Нет.  
— А кто?  
— Я не знаю его анимагическую форму.  
— Тогда почему не страус?  
— Рон, ты меня достал.  
— Я просто спросил. Тогда, может, он хорек?  
— Если ты не заткнешься, я пойду искать один.  
— Да ладно, по-моему, логично. Хорек — хорек.  
— Рон, куда логичнее, что он после той истории хорьков терпеть не может.  
— Ну значит, павлин.  
— Это почему?  
— Потому что похож на павлина.  
— Тогда вы с Томасом были бы бакланами, — Поттер снова отогнал медведя лопатой.  
— Томас не баклан. Он настоящий друг. Видишь, как он за мной идет.  
— От тебя кровью воняет так, что даже я чувствую. Он просто надеется тебя сожрать.  
Уизли обиделся и наконец умолк. Однако долго радоваться по этому поводу Поттеру не довелось. Он поранил ногу и чуть не взвыл от боли и жалости к себе. Затем представил, как живописует Хампи, Энджи и отродьям Кингсли: «…и тут я наступил на гвоздь». Они, конечно, не переставая ржать, сказали бы: «Да ладно! Бедняга! Ну, а дальше чё было?», — и ему самому стало интересно, что дальше. Как они добудут палочки, что творится в магическом мире, и будут ли еще такие вечера, через призму которых он привык смотреть на жизнь.

**  
— Зебры. Джесс должна быть тут. Да твою же мать!!!  
Проснувшиеся зебры почуяли медведя и унеслись в темноту.  
— Я разберусь, — Уизли перемахнул через ограждение и, перепрыгнув ров, побежал вверх по склону.  
Гарри остался наедине с медведем. Впрочем, не совсем наедине. Лопата показала себя полноценным участником их отношений.

**  
— Гарри, ты правда тут? Это не прикол? — длинноногая мулатка первой соскочила с ограды и подала руку Уизли. — Тогда я знаю, где Фил! Клетки попугаев в той стороне, они орали весь день, как резаные. Идемте! Блин, как офигенно, что мы попали именно в зоопарк, правда, Гарри? Такое приключение! — она ускорила шаг.  
— Ага, с одиннадцати лет мечтал, — вежливо огрызнулся Поттер, с трудом поспевая за коллегами.  
— Волдеморта вам в зад, а это еще что?! — сдавленно взвизгнула Джесс.  
— Это Томас, — представил их спутника Уизли.  
— Или медведь, — вздохнул Поттер. — Мы не знаем. Но других там не было, так что мы забрали этого.  
— С чего вы взяли, что Томас — бурый медведь?!  
Друзья переглянулись.  
— Какой же еще?  
— Да какой угодно! Белый, например!  
— А анимагическую форму Малфоя ты случайно не знаешь? — без особой надежды поинтересовался Поттер.  
— Понятия не имею. Наверняка что-то холоднокровное и пресмыкающееся.  
— О черт! — Гарри резко затормозил. — Стойте, нам надо к крокодилам, живо!

**  
— Вода там, — махнула рукой Джесс.  
Она резко сменила направление и вновь едва не наступила на медведя. Зверь опрометью шарахнулся вбок.  
— Думаешь, Малфой крокодил? — фыркнул Уизли, рыся следом.  
— Алекс крокодил, балда! Его сожрут прежде, чем он сообразит, кто он и где!  
— А если этот зануда еще не прочухался? Будем еще и с крокодилом таскаться? — ныл на бегу Уизли, но Поттер был неумолим.  
— С медведем же таскаемся.  
— Мой медведь ни для кого не обуза. Правда, Томас? Думаешь, твой крокодил так за тобой побежит?  
— Не я же истекаю кровью, — отрывисто ответил Поттер. — За тобой побежит.  
На самом деле он успел поранить и вторую ногу, но предпочитал не обращать внимания.  
— А если нет, в охапке его потащишь? — не унимался Уизли. — Как вообще нормальному человеку могут нравиться крокодилы? Агрессивные, зубастые, мозг с горошину…  
— Вот то ли дело медведи! Просто идеал нормального человека! — поддакнул Поттер, профилактически вильнув лопатой.  
Их спор прервали протяжные крики:  
— Помогите!!! На помощь! Кто-нибудь!  
— Давайте живее, пока его там не съели!  
И они снова куда-то бежали, прыгали и карабкались.

**  
— Гарри, скорее, здесь очень нужна твоя лопата! — Джесс и Алекс стояли в оборонительной позе перед ласковой летней тьмой.  
— Могу одолжить. Не вижу нихрена.  
— Давай!  
Пока Джесс колошматила лопатой землю, Алекс предусмотрительно отступил ей за спину. Жестом, узнаваемым даже в темноте, вытер кулаками слезы и увидел медведя.  
— Это, вашу мать, что?!  
— Любимый медведь Рона, — сказал Поттер, но тот шутку не поддержал.  
— Это Томас.  
— Ты что, сдурел?! Томас — панда!!! Уберите это от меня!!!  
— «Ослов и ученых — в середину», — Поттер шагнул вперед, заслоняя подчиненного, и замахал руками на плавно приближающуюся тень.  
Без лопаты его харизма не работала. Вечер переставал быть томным.  
— Джесс! — напряженно сказал он. — Джесс.  
Черенок ударил его по предплечью.  
— На. Вроде они слегка отвязались. Бежим!  
На фоне подсвеченного далеким городским маревом неба виднелись навершия спасительного забора.

**  
Они попадали на землю, как переспевшие груши, и поднялись, тяжело дыша.  
— Мерлин! Вся жизнь пронеслась перед глазами! — выдохнул Алекс.  
— Сочувствую. Я бы от скуки померла от такого зрелища, — Джесс энергично поправила латексный лиф.  
— Вы же орденцы, — упрекнул их Уизли. — Что вы все время собачитесь?  
Поттер поморщился, надоело каждый раз стискивать зубы, чтобы не сказать: «Хватит ворковать, тут люди работать пытаются!» Он давно посоветовал бы голубкам потрахаться, основать аврорскую династию и перестать, наконец, донимать окружающих, но это было невозможно. Парень женился, как только выбрался из пеленок МакКошки, и теперь пребывал в стадии отрицания проблемы.  
— Больше не буду, — легко соврала Джесс. — Разделимся? Мы с Алексом — к Филу, а вы — искать панду?  
— Вы — к Филу, — распорядился Поттер. — Рон — к панде, а я…  
— Я никуда не пойду! — возмутился Алекс. — Что, если медведь нас снова найдет?!  
— Ну не ходи, стой здесь, — пожал плечами Уизли.  
— Отставить, будем держаться вместе, — подвел черту Поттер. — Блядь, никак не привыкну, что у нас нет палочек.

**  
— Какой сегодня день? Вы уже придумали, как выбираться? И главное, как мы потеряли память? Почему именно группа Поттера, а? Лично я последнее, что помню, — как принял зелье вместе со всеми, — вещал юный красавчик Александрино Риз, пока они направлялись по мощеной дорожке к вольеру с пандами.  
Поттеру очень хотелось огреть его лопатой.  
— Я еще помню, как Валлин стал енотом, спер мой энергетический батончик и съел вместе с оберткой. Так ты думаешь, это было покушение? — воодушевилась Джесс. — Нас пытались убить?  
— Да уж ясно, что это все не просто так, — встрял Рон. — Может, там заваруха, а нас хотели нейтрализовать в первую очередь…  
— Волдеморта мне в зад! Если с министром что-то случилось, я не переживу!  
Теперь этот словесный фонтан было не заткнуть.  
— Блин, Алекс, ты всегда такой умный, и всегда так невовремя! — тоскливо констатировал Поттер. — Придумай лучше, как найти Драко Малфоя.  
— Здесь?! Думаете, Малфой вместе с нами вляпался в этот зверинец? — удивился Алекс. — Да щас. У него артефакты дорогущие. И если это заговор, он о нем знал. Наверняка сидит сейчас в мэноре на шелковом диване и коньяк с пирожными пьет.  
Гарри фыркнул. Малфой не любил сладкое. И уже год как не жил в мэноре.  
— А может, это Драко виноват в том, что мы тут оказались? — возразила Джесс. — Смотрел на Валлина как на говно, старый пердун обиделся и отомстил всем нам. А Малфоя вообще на ингредиенты разобрал вместе с его понтами.  
— Валлин первым выпил зелье и обратился! Ты же сама жаловалась, что он твой батончик сожрал.  
— Может, это он для отвода глаз?  
Болтовня подчиненных мешала думать. «Вдруг это и правда дело рук Драко? Только если единственным способом спасти членов Ордена было спрятать их в клетках под видом животных…» — пытался соображать Поттер. Он тряхнул головой. Предположение явно относилось к жанру клинической психологии.  
Гарри верил, что Малфой был хитрым, изворотливым и способным на любую выходку — но не с ним. С ним Драко играл бы открытыми картами. А сам он при любом раскладе выбрал бы бой, а не бегство. На этом версия о виновности Малфоя себя исчерпала. К сожалению, вероятность, что накануне они все просто напились, дебоширили, вторглись в зоопарк и в нем уснули, а теперь ничего не помнят, не существовала вовсе. Произошло что-то ужасное, и Поттер никак не мог просчитать, насколько все плохо.  
— Валлин выдающийся анимаг, он бы так не поступил! — рассуждал тем временем Уизли, — я думаю, на нас кто-то напал.  
— Все выдающиеся анимаги — самодуры, поехавшие кукушечкой, — отмахнулась Джесс. — У меня прадед таким был, пока его Безносый не грохнул. Так что поставить на нас какой-нибудь зверский эксперимент было бы вполне в его духе.  
— Гермиона восхищается его открытиями, — уперся рогом Уизли.  
Поттер любил друзей. Любил командную работу. Любил тусоваться со своими. Но в последнее время он все больше воспринимал их общение как шум, а сейчас… Сейчас это была просто катастрофа.  
— Если бы у Малфоя все было в порядке, нас бы уже нашли, — сказал он.

**  
— Наверное, всего несколько часов прошло. Иначе меня бы жена разыскала, — напористо возразил Уизли. — Уж не глупее твоего Малфоя.  
— Твоя жена ищет тебя по трактирам, — сыграл на стороне начальства Алекс.  
— А твоя чего тебя не ищет? — разозлился Уизли, тонко чувствующий подхалимаж. — Ты тоже женатый человек!  
— А у нас нормальная традиционная семья. Мужчина рискует собой, женщина привносит в дом красоту, а не шляется посреди ночи в поисках пропавших авроров.  
На предпоследней фразе Джесс фыркнула, на последней засмеялась.  
— А вот на тебе я бы ни в жизнь не женился, при всем уважении.  
«Зря, — механически отметил про себя Поттер. — Зря ты это ляпнул, парень. Стоит облечь мысль в слова — и все, от нее уже не отвяжешься».  
— Ты, конечно, крутая, но мужик мужиком, — продолжал распинаться Риз.  
— Я мужик, а ты глупая болтушка. Я бы тоже не взяла тебя замуж, — благодушно отмахнулась Джесс.  
— Неправда, я умная болтушка!  
— Умная невовремя, — процитировала Джесс, и они с Роном засмеялись.  
Поттеру от их щебета хотелось сделать фейспалм лопатой. Он хмуро повернулся к Алексу:  
— Почему бы тебе не держаться официальнее, женатый человек?  
Несвойственное хамство обеспечило его тишиной. Кажется, все проглотили языки от удивления.

**  
Панды спали. Натурально дрыхли без задних ног и отказывались понимать, чего от них хотят. Их даже бесполезно было выталкивать наружу.  
Посмотрев на них, Поттер возмечтал растянуться на бамбуковых объедках и уснуть так же сладко. Забыть про боль, про то, что надо искать Томаса, и что Малфоя опять нет рядом, когда он так нужен. Ну то есть как нужен — не помешал бы.  
Итогом этих размышлений стало то, что они все-таки разделились. Гарри отправился бродить вдоль вольеров, а остальные, все еще споря, понеслись освобождать Фила.  
Точкой встречи назначили пресловутый фонарь. Вдоль аллей их тлела добрая дюжина, но этот стоял на возвышенности и был заметен отовсюду.

**  
Филип Макмиллан был нескладным, худым, носатым и исключительно полезным. Из тех, на кого смотришь и думаешь: вот бывают же такие прекрасные люди! Все четыре года совместной работы Гарри в нем души не чаял. Но сейчас вместо того, чтобы обрадоваться, только вздохнул. Он знал, как это будет выглядеть для Малфоя, когда его найдут: так, словно он был последним, о ком вспомнили.  
Малфоя не любили до такой степени, что это порой выглядело унизительным. Поттер понимал, что стоило бы позлорадствовать, но каждый раз, когда общее отношение экстраполировали на него, он ощущал чудовищную фальшь. Он терпеть не мог врать ни словами, ни молчанием. И теперь у него заранее болела голова от того, как он будет блеять объяснения, а надменная сволочь Малфой раздраженно скажет «проехали».  
— А этот почему еще здесь? — рявкнул он на подчиненных.  
— А где мне быть, шеф? — удивился Фил.  
— Слетать на тайную базу Ордена?  
— Прости, Гарри, я не ночной попугай. Я не отказываюсь, просто предупреждаю о риске. До восхода меня лучше никуда не посылать.

**  
Поттер повернулся к Алексу.  
— Это был ответ на твой вопрос, как мы отсюда выберемся. А сейчас две наши ближайшие проблемы — Томас и Драко Малфой.  
Реальность тут же опровергла его слова. Раздался настораживающий звук, и по дорожке на них запрыгало нечто невесомое, но при этом странно хлюпающее и хлопающее. При каждом скачке оно оставляло лужи на брусчатке.  
— Стоять! — заорала Джесс.  
Уизли в последний момент заслонил ее, толкнув себе за спину, а Поттер взмахнул лопатой.  
Нечто свернуло и ломанулось в придорожные кусты. Едва оно повернулось боком, стало ясно, что это медведь, несущий в зубах лебедя. Лебедь пришел в себя и на своем лебедином языке стал истошно давить на жалость.  
— А вот и Томас нашелся! — перевела дыхание Джесс.  
— Это не Томас! — возмутился Фил.  
— Ну и что. Должно же у медведя быть какое-то имя. Пусть будет Томасом.  
Из кустов раздалось хлопанье крыльев и душераздирающий вопль.  
Гарри стиснул зубы и полез в кусты, чувствуя себя последним идиотом. Он понимал, что у них есть проблемы посерьезнее, чем подыхающая птица. И что байка о национальном герое, которого не убило покушение, но зато потом его в центре Лондона загрыз медведь, тоже будет охренительно звучать под пиво. «Спасибо, хоть не белый», — думал он. Но не идти не мог. Просто раздираемый лебедь так орал, что оставаться в стороне не было никакой возможности.

**  
Вернулся Поттер, как и предполагалось, ни с чем. Медведь не для того добывал из пруда лебедя, чтобы по первому требованию сдать его в Аврорат.  
— Кошмар, — подавленно сказала Джесс.  
— Ой-ой-ой, можно подумать, ты мясо не ешь! — утешал ее Алекс, взвинченный от близкого соседства с хищником.  
— Не особо. Теперь точно брошу. Бедный лебедь, мне его крик будет сниться.  
Гарри мысленно признал, что ему тоже. Он не собирался отказываться от стейков, но не желал знать, откуда они попадают на гриль. Малфой непременно съязвил бы по этому поводу насчет сходства мясной и политической кухни.  
— Хорошо, что в зоопарке оказалась эта мелочь, а не гризли. Иначе мы были бы покойниками, — отметил Фил.  
И только на Уизли инцидент не произвел впечатления.  
— Вот видишь, Томас идет за нами не для того, чтобы сожрать! — толкнул он локтем Гарри. — Жрать он предпочитает птиц. Да, косолапый?


	2. Chapter 2

**  
Они сидели на лавочке, кроме оставшихся стоять Джесс и Фила. Тусклый свет фонаря, как капля сливок в кофе, едва разбавлял окружающую темноту.  
— Соберитесь. Мы же должны были видеть друг друга в звериных обличьях, — еле сдерживая раздражение, сказал Поттер. — Неужели никто не помнит?  
— Я даже не помню, как превращался, — пожал плечами Фил.  
— Мы приняли зелье одновременно, залпом, — пожал плечами Алекс, — ты же сам тогда тост произнес.  
— Не напоминай, — поморщился Поттер. — Ладно. Кидайте версии. Кем может быть Драко и где его искать? По очереди.  
— Драко — дракон. Он улетел, и искать его надо в мэноре, как я и говорил. Или в пещере, наполненной крестражами самолюбования.  
— Изысканный жираф. Блин, честно, я вообще без понятия! Это же ты с ним вместе учился! — внес свою лепту Фил. — Вспомни, какие животные ему нравились?  
Гарри точно знал, что Малфой терпеть не мог жаб, гиппогрифов, фестралов, хорьков, книззлов, львов, собак, кошек, крыс, флоббер-червей, русалок, змей, василисков, кальмара и воскрешенных темных лордов. О том, что ему могло нравиться, он понятия не имел.  
— Я бы сказала, змея или хамелеон. Но это, наверное, стереотипы. С другой стороны, он мог любить в детстве своего пони или единорога, ну или кого там держат аристократы.  
— А я предположу, что Малфой — лебедь, — хохотнул Рон. — Представляете, что тогда будет?  
— Отлично представляю. Будешь тогда не только отчеты свои писать вместо Томаса, но и статистику по нам вести за Малфоя, — ответил Поттер.  
— Вообще аристократы держат в усадьбах лебедей, — задумчиво потянула Джесс. — Чисто теоретически Малфой мог бы…  
— Если бы Малфой был лебедем, спасать пришлось бы медведя, — отмахнулся Поттер.  
— Ты за него совсем не волнуешься? — удивилась Джесс.  
— Я за нас волнуюсь. Мы беспомощны, бесполезны и безоружны. По Томасу какие мысли?  
— Какие могут быть мысли, если я из его документов совершенно точно знаю, что он — панда?! — истерически возмутился Алекс. — И если вы мне не верите, я увольняюсь!

**  
— Надо взять фонарь и обойти всю территорию, — распорядился Поттер. — До рассвета куча времени.  
— Круто, у кого-то есть фонарь? — оживился Фил.  
— Вот этот фонарь.  
— Каким образом? — прищурилась Джесс.  
— Ну, варианта два. Либо вы с Роном лезете на него и откручиваете плафон. Либо я принимаю анимагическую форму, сбиваю столб, а вы с Роном откручиваете плафон.  
— Я вам что, обезьяна, чтобы по столбам лазать? Что вы ржете? Нет, серьезно, будь я обезьяной, я бы полез, а так ищите дурака в другом месте. Думаете, я не в курсе, что там провода внутри и его хрен сдвинешь? — рассердился Уизли.  
— Он работает от солнечной панели. Одной стороной ловит лучи, другой — светит, где-то между ними накопитель, — давясь смехом, сказал Алекс.  
— Именно. Остальное — палка, на которой он держится, — блеснул техническими знаниями Поттер. — И раз ты не знаешь, что лемуры — приматы, то сам виноват, лезь. Я тебя за язык не тянул.  
— Он же ранен, шеф, лучше я слетаю, — вызвался Фил. — Здесь достаточно светло.

**  
Когда попугай, сидящий на фонаре, превратился в человека, вцепившегося в плафон, раздался жалобный скрежет. Фонарь потянулся к земле, как стебель перезревшей земляники. Через долгую половину минуты Фил опустился пятой точкой на газон.  
Проржавевший плафон отделяться от опоры не пожелал, но несколько ударов лопатой решили дело.

**  
Они ходили от вольера к вольеру, от клетки к клетке. Гарри, завершавший процессию, глядел больше назад, чем вперед, и помахивал лопатой.  
Жест предназначался для медведя, но выглядело все так, будто Поттер подгоняет коллег. Вдобавок он приговаривал с интонацией покойного Снейпа: «Шагайте-шагайте, пустая голова ногам покоя не дает!», «Может, пора переквалифицироваться в смотрителей зоопарка?» и «Когда-нибудь Малфою надоест над нами ржать, и он себя выдаст».

**  
Примерно так и вышло. В тишине вдруг раздался вой. Поплыл на высокой серебряной ноте, оборвался хриплыми всхлипами и снова зазвенел, теперь сопровождаемый другими голосами. Гарри поднял лопату, задавая направление, и сказал:  
— О!  
— Волки? — удивилась Джесс. — Ставлю галлеон, что Малфой не волк.  
— Тише, — зашипел на нее Алекс. — Дай послушать.  
Голоса, от которых кровь стыла в жилах, снова поплыли над их головами. Они обрушивали на слушателей все сразу — страстную звериную тоску и равнодушие ночи. Их можно было принять за жалобный плач ребенка, а через секунду казалось, что это звенит ветер.  
— Дудочка крысолова, — хмыкнул Фил.  
Наступившая после волчьего воя тишина казалась абсолютной, а темнота — вечной. Но они к тому времени уже почти дошли.

**  
— До чего же проникновенно поют, заразы! — вздохнул Фил.  
— Не обольщайтесь, мальчики, — зевнула Джесс. — Наверняка в переводе на человеческий язык это означает: «У меня самый большой член, и все суслики в округе мои!»  
Поттер стоял перед решеткой и смотрел на волка, который словно бы ждал их.  
— Если ты Малфой, моргни один раз.  
Волк посмотрел на него как на идиота, закатил глаза к потолку и вздохнул.  
— Наконец-то, — взволнованно выдохнул Поттер, но тут же спохватился и злорадно добавил: — А повилять хвостом можешь?  
Волк отошел к остальным и лег, пристроив голову на лапы.  
— Малфой, прекрати придуриваться!  
Тишина.  
— Мы тебя сейчас здесь бросим и уйдем.  
Тишина.  
— Я не хотел тебя обидеть. Просто дурацкая шутка.  
— Гарри, это обычный волк.  
— Сказал человек, который выпустил медведя. Малфой, я все равно знаю, что это ты!  
Волк косил на него глазом и щерился.  
«А теперь докажи это остальным».

**  
Настала пора Поттеру закатывать глаза: «Постыдился бы».  
— Так, все заткнулись и отошли. Джесс, посвети на дверь. Блин, опять возиться с решеткой…  
Он всадил лезвие лопаты между плотно подогнанной сталью и косяком и потянул на себя рычаг.  
— Гарри, подожди. Нам только волков не хватало!  
— Я сказал «заткнулись».  
— Постой-ка, — остановила его Джесс и залепила по навершию черенка ногой.  
Решетка отошла, образовав узкую щель, штык лопаты погнулся и застрял.  
— Твою ж налево! — успевший сродниться с лопатой Поттер разогнул ее и вытащил. — Разойдитесь еще дальше.  
Волк подошел, грустно покрутился вокруг и, встав на задние лапы, поскреб когтями металл.  
— И ты, пожалуйста, отойди.  
Поттер превратился в оленя. Подцепил решетку рогами, отогнул угол и задергал головой, пытаясь высвободиться. Волк проскользнул наружу, он был совсем рядом, и это чувство сводило с ума.  
— Нет-нет-нет! Разгибай обратно! — завопил Алекс. — Надо закрыть дыру, пока остальные не вылезли!  
Медведь выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы вернуться. Объедки лебедя свисали из его пасти, оглушающий запах крови бил по нервам. Волки принялись тихо порыкивать, медведь зарычал в ответ, а Поттеру достались неконтролируемый приступ страха и безнадежная попытка вырваться.  
Дальше с помощью Фила, ботинок Джесс и такой-то матери он все-таки выпутал рога из ячеек решетки. Потом не до конца, но все же распрямил ее ударами копыт. Только после этого он сбросил анимагическую форму и, все еще тяжело дыша от паники, повернулся к Малфою.  
Тот стоял безупречно одетый и причесанный и разглядывал их, как нищих у ворот поместья.  
«Вести себя официально», — напомнил себе Поттер, открыл рот и сказал:  
— Сам олень.

**  
— Почему ты с лопатой, Поттер?  
Он и не заметил, когда снова в нее вцепился. Малфой снова делал то, что умел лучше всего, — забирал себе все его внимание, заставлял переживать каждую секунду почти с замиранием сердца.  
— Это моя волшебная палочка.  
— И много успел наколдовать? — взгляд без привычной усмешки завораживал.  
Впрочем, Поттер и сам страшно тормозил первое время, когда выбрался из клетки.  
— Медведя вот выпустили. Фоули найти не можем.  
— Фоули — панда. Если я его не сожрал, найдется. Что еще? И почему из даров цивилизации на тебе только очки?  
— А ты как думаешь?  
— Уверовал в пользу лунного загара? Пытаешься впечатлить кого-то из присутствующих? Нет? Очень жаль.  
— Что… — Поттер хотел возмутиться насчет неподобающего комплимента, но у него сел голос.  
Как оказалось, и к лучшему. Потому что Малфой невозмутимо продолжил:  
— Придется потратить на тебя единственную рубашку, а мне еще переговоры с местными властями вести, — и он принялся расстегивать пуговицы.  
— Вообще-то мог бы сказать спасибо за то, что мы тебя освободили, — заполнил паузу Уизли.  
— Скорее, это вы могли бы сказать мне спасибо за то, что я согласился к вам выйти. Посмотрите на себя. Стая чумазых дикарей с обломком муниципальной собственности. А на второй день что, начнете есть друг друга?  
Поттер словно впервые увидел их компанию со стороны. Фил в трусах и разгрузке выглядел как пугало из швабры. Рон, на котором из одежды были только шорты и кеды, был залит кровью из разодранного предплечья настолько, что было странно, как он вообще держится на ногах. Алекс в цветастом халате напоминал то ли трансвестита, то ли неудачливого любовника. И только Джесс в гриндерсах и латексе, с прической, как у мультяшного ученого Рика, смотрелась прилично — по крайней мере, по меркам дорогого стрип-клуба. Образ портил только большой фонарь с ржавыми потеками в ее руке.  
— Ладно они, но ты-то о чем думал? — Малфой протянул ему рубашку.  
— Об отсутствующих.  
Он слишком поздно понял, что это тоже тянет на пошлый комплимент.  
— За министра переживаешь? — Малфой блеснул наглым оскалом, и Поттер в очередной раз поразился, как же с ним легко. — Небось, жалеешь, что остался в оперативниках и понятия не имеешь, что творится наверху?  
Конечно, он жалел.  
— Я все равно вернусь, Малфой, и все расставлю по местам. И всех.  
— Оу! — Малфой схватился за сердце в карикатурном восхищении, и Гарри стало бесконечно жаль, что реального восхищения в глазах Драко он никогда не увидит. — Ну я тогда пошел искать здешнего сторожа?  
— Сначала Фоули.  
— А в чем у вас проблема с Фоули? Риз, ты же обязан помнить личные дела.  
Гарри отметил, как на последней фразе из его голоса ушла улыбка.  
— Да я им сто раз говорил!..  
— Нет его среди панд.  
Соорудить набедренную повязку из малфоевской рубашки оказалось для Поттера неожиданно сложно. В ее шелковистую ткань хотелось завернуться, втянуть ладони в длинные рукава. А перед этим — обнюхать. Видимо, он слишком долго был зверем. Хотелось почти непреодолимо. Не свети тут чертов фонарь, он бы так и сделал, наплевав на присутствие сослуживцев.  
Он посмотрел на грязное низкое небо и тихо выдохнул: «Блядь!»

**  
В очередной раз за эту безумную ночь они шли искать Томаса. На этот раз — по траве, так что Поттер был преисполнен радости и надежд. И еще чего-то неведомого.  
— Это не атака на министерство, — тихо сказал Малфой, пока остальные спорили о пандах.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Ситуация не та. Дети Пожирателей слишком заняты бизнесом в маггловском мире. И я тут подумал. В Хогвартсе проявитель анимагии делается на основе мандрагоры, а у французов он содержит тертые бобы паффопода. Это страшнейший яд в сочетании. Я не поручусь за детали, но ответ может быть здесь. — Он хмыкнул. — Так что забудь про Пожирателей. Однажды кто-то из них решит вернуться и устроит тебе веселую жизнь, но еще не сейчас.  
Очень хотелось спросить: «Будешь ли ты тогда на моей стороне?» Но Поттер знал, вся фишка таких вопросов в том, что их нельзя задавать вслух. Вместо этого он сказал:  
— Последний раз я пил зелье для анимагии пять лет назад. Неоткуда взяться взаимодействию.  
— Рассуждаешь, как маггл. Речь не о химическом, а о магическом сочетании. Магический эффект большинства зелий и правда длится минуты — целебных, оборотных, веритасерума. Но действие этого зелья не проходит, его магия становится частью тебя, — Малфой снисходительно улыбнулся. — Неважно, как давно ты его пил.  
Поттеру было интересно разглядывать его лицо — с таким же интересом посетители кинотеатра следят за мимикой актеров. Некстати подумалось, что с тех пор, как они перестали быть детьми, он ни разу не видел Драко ночью. В темноте его черты выглядели непривычно. Исчезли детали, стали более зримыми острая кромка зубов, оскаленных в вечной усмешке, прямая линия носа, резкий росчерк бровей.  
— Тогда почему вместе с нами вынесло мозги Валлину?  
— Не знаю. Но я серьезно, расслабься. Могу поспорить с твоим аналитиком на его годовую зарплату.  
Гарри захотелось сказать: «Убеди меня». Но вместо этого он пожал плечами:  
— Ты же не идешь ко мне работать.  
— Какова вероятность, что я сработаюсь с твоей командой?  
— Ты и есть моя команда.  
— Поттер, что с тобой? — Малфой посмотрел на него обеспокоенно.  
Медведь шел по пятам за их компанией, так что всем приходилось держаться вместе. Из-за этого личный разговор был не таким уж и личным.  
— А что со мной? — тихо спросил Гарри.  
— Не знаю. Что-то случилось, или…? Кризис среднего возраста, помноженный на средний интеллект?  
— У нас был уговор.  
— Да, извини. Прости пожалуйста, совсем забыл. Проехали.  
— Какой уговор? — насторожился Уизли.  
— Я не хамлю ему при подчиненных, — паясничая, ответил Малфой.  
— А что взамен?  
Малфой только фыркнул, предоставляя говорить или молчать Поттеру.  
— Взамен он живет в особняке на Гриммо.  
— Ээ, зачем?  
— Ты хочешь сам там жить? — поднял брови Поттер. — Нет? Вопрос закрыт.  
Он и сам не понимал, зачем. Просто грела мысль, что дом не пустует. Что Драко наверняка ругается с Кричером и Вальпургой, топит камин, касается его вещей, пусть и давно оставленных…  
В этом была проблема общения с Малфоем. Жизнь переставала казаться историей, предназначенной для друзей или прессы. И превращалась в нечто необъяснимое, странное, предназначенное исключительно для личного проживания.  
— Я не спрашиваю, зачем ты его пустил. Ради Мерлина, если ему нужно жилье, то ты молодец, что помог, — настала очередь Уизли понижать голос. — Я спрашиваю, зачем он там живет? Малфой ничего не делает просто так, Гарри.

**  
От нелепого разговора их спасла Джесс.  
— Скажи, Рональд, когда Томас рассказывал тебе, какой он обалденный и классный медведь, он случайно не добавлял слово «кошачий»? Классный кошачий медведь?  
А потом Поттер увидел это и забыл про весь остальной мир:  
— Держите меня семеро! Блин, какой же он милый, я сейчас умру!  
На сей раз миссию по спасению узника взяли на себя Фил и Джесс. Поэтому привилегия тискать зверя досталась им, а Гарри приходилось расталкивать всех плечом, чтобы погладить спящее чудо.  
— Прекрати. Пищишь, как школьница, — одернул его Малфой.  
— Да он правда классный, потрогай, какие уши! Обязательно заведу себе такого же.  
— И я, пожалуй, — сказал Фил.  
— Волдемортов нос, я и не знала, что на свете бывают такие лапочки!  
Алекс, вместо того, чтобы, как обычно, возражать Джесс, поддакивал с восторгом трехлетнего карапуза.  
— Да разбудите его уже кто-нибудь! — видя, что на него не обращают внимания, Малфой протиснул руку и дернул зверя за хвост.  
Лапочка сердито сверкнула бусинами глаз из-под светлых бровей, выдралась из объятий и превратилась в шкафоподобного мужика в тунике и короткой мантии.  
— Что за хуйня тут творится? — спросил он и прокашлялся.  
— Томас, что же ты мне не сказал, засранец, что ты красная панда?! — восторженно залепетал Уизли.  
— Вот потому, блядь, и не сказал. Если еще какой мудак надумает меня лапать за всякое — сперва обратитесь за разрешением к миссис Фоули.  
— Учитывая, что сейчас не май и мы не в Лондоне, ты уверен, что все еще женат?  
На мгновение повисла тишина, потом Томас брезгливо сказал:  
— А, и ты тут, Малфой.

**  
Что-то такое Гарри подозревал — из-за сырой земли под ногами, из-за тусклого света фонаря, хотя после солнечной недели он должен был гореть ярко. Однако он надеялся, что счет идет на дни.  
— Тогда что сейчас, если не май?  
— Конец лета. Примерно начало августа.  
Все заговорили одновременно, но Поттер их не слушал.  
— Как ты узнал, звезд ведь не видно?  
— Запахи. И еще вот это, — он протянул руку и сорвал с дерева веточку. — Видишь, липа давно отцвела.  
— Раньше не мог сказать? — взъелся Рон.  
— Я думал, вы знаете.  
— Похоже, нас всех уже похоронили, — выразил общие мысли Поттер.  
Судя по вытянувшимся лицам соратников, все они подозревали большие перемены в жизни.  
— Что-то ты не особо расстроен, — подметил Малфой.  
Поттер только пожал плечами:  
— Дети не поверят, а Джин переживет.

**  
— Ладно, вы тут развлекайтесь, а я пошел за полицией, — отмахнулся Малфой. — Ну или можете пока забрать Валлина. Хотя, не скрою, ваша идея оставить его тут крайне соблазнительна.  
— Мы без тебя не справимся, — беспардонно заявил Поттер.  
— Да конечно! — фыркнул Малфой. — Идете в вольер енотов, хватаете там самого тупого и начинаете мацать. После пары сеансов старик не выдержит и запросит пощады.  
Гарри нахмурился. Выпускать Малфоя из поля зрения не хотелось.  
— Не уходи, пожалуйста. Томас куда-то свалил.— Он соорудил жалобную моську, которая в исполнении национального героя действовала на людей не хуже Империо.  
— Да и наплевать, — не повелся Малфой, — если он до сих пор не прикончил Уизела, он, наверное, фанат Ганди.  
Авроры заозирались.  
— Томас! Томас! И правда, ушел пакостить, — вздохнула Джесс. — Кто-нибудь его видит?  
— Если он опять кого-нибудь убьет, мы окажемся в говне по уши, — неохотно признал Рон и заорал в темноту: — Томас, эй, вернись, скотина!  
Повернувшись обратно, они увидели Томаса Фоули, который пристально смотрел на них, отступив на пару шагов.  
Фил сказал сакраментальное:  
— Это не то, что ты подумал, — и все принялись ржать.

**  
Гарри не подозревал, что Малфой способен так смеяться с кем-то. Или хотя бы при ком-то. Искренне, до слез, сгибаясь от хохота. Он не помнил, чтобы сам когда-нибудь так смеялся. Вроде бы, и причин не было, но смех навсегда проводил черту между заточением и обретенной памятью, делал прошлое прошлым. Было здорово разделить этот момент со всеми, раствориться в общности.  
Малфой далеко не сразу заметил, что на него пялятся, и попытался отбить пристальный взгляд, но у него ничего не вышло. Гарри дорого бы дал, чтобы узнать, о чем он думал в этот момент.  
Их ржач странным образом успокоил Фоули:  
— Гарри, объясни уже ваши закидоны, или я решу, что вы совсем ебнулись.  
А он все еще не мог отдышаться от смеха.  
— Уизли променял тебя на медведя… тебя долго не было, а свято место… Главное, не решите, что в живых должен остаться только один.

**  
Попытки докричаться до медведя стали последней точкой в их бесчинствах. Их ослепил свет фонаря, и сердитый голос сказал:  
— Стоять! Вы кто такие? Поднимите руки!  
Затрещала рация.  
— Направо, не доезжая до пруда… Может понадобиться подкрепление…  
Полицейская машина развернулась на обочине, залив все вокруг светом фар.


	3. Chapter 3

**  
Полиции Гарри не боялся, но вот прямо сейчас он скорее предпочел бы умереть, чем снова оказаться взаперти. При его темпераменте это могло стать проблемой. Но наличие рядом людей, за которых он отвечал, решало дело.  
— Не сопротивляться, что бы ни случилось, — негромко сказал он. — За всех говорю я. Вы ничего не помните.  
Но Малфой не был в его подчинении и чихать хотел на приказы.  
— Доброй ночи, сержант, прежде, чем вы заберете нас в участок, должен сообщить две вещи, — он ухитрялся выглядеть по-деловому вальяжно с руками на затылке. — Во-первых, по территории бродит медведь, будьте осторожны. Во-вторых… вы позволите подойти ближе, не хотелось бы кричать об этом? Нет? Ладно. Я прохожу свидетелем по делу Интерпола. Увы, но мой арест будет истолкован как оказание давления на свидетеля. Пожалуйста, позвоните сначала полковнику Марку Эйдельсону. Вы можете выяснить его номер сами, или я могу вам его надиктовать, если вы позволите подойти ближе. Я не буду называть его при всех.  
— Откуда мне знать, что там у вас за телефон!  
— О, вы узнаете ведомство по первым цифрам, — с укоризненным сарказмом ответил Малфой.  
Коп размышлял недолго.  
— Можете опустить руки и подойти. Эти люди с вами?  
Поттер мысленно зааплодировал вопросу. Сейчас Малфой будет отмазывать «кучку варваров с обломком чужой собственности», а у него билет в первый ряд, отличный свет, прекрасная акустика.  
— При чем здесь эти люди? — брезгливо ответил Малфой. — Сержант, пожалуйста, соберитесь, я говорю вам о серьезных вещах.  
Снова забухтела рация.  
— Что ж, раз они не с вами, мы их забираем. А вы свободны.

**  
Надо отдать должное Малфою, он и бровью не повел.  
— Нужно немедленно проинформировать полковника об инциденте. Это важно.  
— Позвоните ему сами. Я не собираюсь никому звонить в три часа ночи.  
— Позвонил бы. У меня нет с собой никаких вещей.  
И тут произошло абсолютно невероятное — полицейский протянул ему мобильник. На эмоциональном уровне Поттер даже понимал, почему. Вдобавок собранность, идеальная осанка, поднятая голова и пружинистая походка здесь считывались как строевая выправка. Обтягивающая грудь майка, заправленная в брюки, и отсутствие жестикуляции довершали образ. Его воспринимали как своего.

**  
— Привет, это Драко. Тут кое-что случилось. Да, я в порядке. Здесь полиция и еще шесть задержанных. Жду кого-нибудь срочно. Я передаю трубку, патрульный объяснит вам, где мы находимся, — и он преспокойно вручил копу единственную нить, соединяющую его с миром магов.  
А Поттер-то уже надеялся посмотреть, как он будет выкручиваться с описанием незнакомой локации.

**  
Как результат: их привели к машине и заковали в наручники, в то время как Малфой развлекался приятной беседой.  
—…Так что именно тут все-таки произошло?  
— Со мной? Это долгая история. А этим людям, вероятно, надо меньше пить. Мне повезло, что они тут оказались. Один из них ранен. Медведь счел его более заслуживающим внимания.  
— Видимо, вы не в его вкусе. Как он выбрался?  
— Полагаю, его выпустили.  
В памяти Поттера царапалось воспоминание: мэнор, группа егерей, кидающаяся Круциатусом Беллатрикс. И находящийся по другую сторону проблемы Драко Малфой, сволочь и лжец.

**  
Дальнейшее произвело на Гарри еще более тягостное впечатление. Находившийся возле них полицейский ни с того ни с сего рухнул на землю. Второй успел достать пистолет — нападавший был то ли идиотом, то ли мазилой.  
— Хорьку конец, — шепнул Рон.  
И оказался неправ. Даже тогда коп, целясь в темноту, стремился заслонить собой Малфоя от невидимой опасности.  
Он еще успел испуганно спросить:  
— Кто вы? — прежде чем словил Конфундус.  
— Свои, — равнодушно ответил Малфой. — Просто секретность.

**  
Спустившийся с неба человек был одет как маггл. Его лицо ничего Гарри не говорило, впрочем, вряд ли оно было настоящим. И первое, что он сделал, — отвесил принужденный поклон Малфою.  
— Извиняйте, забыл, как сложно попасть в кого-нибудь с метлы, — сказал он с ухмылкой скорее похабной, чем сожалеющей. — Итак, вы нашлись. Все в порядке?  
И снова Малфой был в родной стихии светской болтовни, из которой вытекало: фонарь починить, записи с камер уничтожить, енота-Валлина доставить сюда, медведя поймать…  
— Сейчас все будет! — его собеседник перекинул ногу через метлу и растворился во тьме.

**  
Чувства благодарности Гарри не испытывал. Ни когда Малфой убрал с него наручники, обеспокоенно вглядываясь в его лицо. Ни когда вложил в руки целый букет палочек.  
Палочки Гарри тут же раздал своим и отправился к копам. Оглушенного стража порядка он подлечил и усадил в машину, велев находящемуся под Конфундусом полицейскому оставаться с ним. Посмотрел у обоих документы. Тем временем на землю плюхнулся Валлин — неизвестный маг транспортировал его одной рукой за шкирку, что требовало не только изрядной силы, но и феноменального неуважения к авторитетам. Бросил тюком в полуметре от земли и улетел снова. Старикашка выглядел лучше всех, но причитал так, словно магии лишился.  
— Какой позор! Экспонат зоопарка! Моей репутации конец! Вашей тоже! Мы все станем посмешищами!  
— Обалдеть же ведь, какая трагедия! — медленно сказал Томас, явно переводя фразу с матерного.  
— Конечно, вам-то все равно! У вас не было мировой известности! А я ученый, как мне жить с этим дальше?!  
Палочки, пусть и новые, у всех работали сносно. От наручников они освободились, очищающие наложили, одежду наколдовали. Можно было аппарировать. Но Поттер возился с полицейскими, команда ждала его, а Валлин все ныл и ныл, обращаясь к каждому, вместо того, чтобы тихо рвать на себе волосы в сторонке.  
— Давайте не будем указывать в отчетах, что мы были в зоопарке, — сжалилась Джесс.  
— Боишься, что тебя станут дразнить зеброй? — сказал Алекс.  
— Да зебры поумнее некоторых аналитиков. Просто моя мама и без того знает, что у меня опасная работа, ей ни к чему подробности. Но вы как хотите.  
Внезапно оказалось, что все хотят.  
— Гарри, мы тут договорились не писать в отчетах про зоопарк! — больше не истекающий кровью Рон был неотвязен, как лавина. — Напишем просто, что были в это время у магглов. Ты же не против? Не выдашь нас?  
Поттер развел руками:  
— Серьезно? Ты вообще представляешь, сколько секунд понадобится Кингсли, чтобы выяснить, что было на самом деле?  
— То Кингсли, а остальным знать ни к чему! И вообще, может, он ничего выяснять и не будет. Мы же нашлись и все в порядке!  
— Ну да, Кингсли он такой. Никогда ничего не выясняет. Впрочем, если вы задумали глупость, я вам мешать не буду.  
— Тогда пойдем уговорим Малфоя!  
Малфой сидел, ссутулившись, на капоте полицейской машины и курил, пуская в небо медленные струйки дыма. Рон толкнул Гарри локтем.  
Говорить не хотелось.  
— Можешь не писать в отчете, что мы были в зоопарке?  
— Тебе зачем?  
— Народ не хочет позориться. В общем, они договорились обойти эту тему. Сможешь?  
— Как пожелаешь, Поттер.

**  
Рон ушел, а Гарри так и остался стоять.  
— Узнал? — спросил Малфой.  
Гарри не понял, о чем он, но для ответа это и не требовалось.  
— Нет.  
— Тогда что? — вопрос явно относился к поттеровскому перепаду настроения, хотя Малфой даже не взглянул в его сторону.  
Ответ на него был крайне глупым, так что Гарри промолчал. Десятиминутная история знакомства копов с Малфоем показывала, что бывает с доверчивыми идиотами. Гарри чувствовал себя так, как будто махнулся телами с одним из них. Словно это его мозг сейчас вел безнадежную борьбу с Конфундусом, отвоевывая крохи осознания у лжи и небытия. И проигрывал. Потому что в пальцах Малфоя дотлевала сигарета и ветер трепал белесые пряди по бокам равнодушного лица. Потому что Малфой не спешил возвращаться. Потому что смотрел в темноту без надежды и страха, не волнуясь о последствиях, не переживая об упущенном.  
Гарри так не умел. Может быть, именно это и толкало его к Малфою. Хотелось быть с ним, чтобы когда-нибудь стать им. А еще он очень жалел об отсутствии фотоаппарата. Хотя понимал, что ни маггловский, ни магический снимок курящего в ночи человека, — сколь угодно удачный, даже ставший значимым или культовым, — не способен передать момент.  
— Ничего. Откуда такие успехи в маггловедении?  
— Фильмы смотрел.  
— Коллекции Фреда нашлось применение? И как тебе?  
— Магглы — мастера убивать время, — голос прозвучал пренебрежительно.  
Малфой оставался несломленным, как Дон Кихот, воюющий против мельниц бессмысленности, которые уже перемололи остальных. Он был несчастлив и одинок, и Гарри ему мучительно завидовал.  
— Рубашку не верну, — сказал он.  
Малфой хмыкнул и отвернулся.

**  
— Ну и наследили вы тут, — «полковник Эйдельсон» держал за маховые перья крыла объеденную тушу лебедя. — Впрочем, я все уже убрал.  
— А это зачем припер? — спросил Малфой.  
— Похоронить, — ответил «полковник» неприязненно. — То, что летало, не должно так валяться.  
И он, сняв с газона слой земли с травой, принялся копать яму незнакомым Гарри заклинанием.  
— Простите, а кто сейчас министр? — не выдержала Джессика.  
— Джиневра Уизли.  
Одновременно с Поттером закашлялись Рон и Драко.  
— Лонгботтом что, проиграл выборы?! — возмутилась Джесс.  
И Гарри только сейчас вспомнил: точно, выборы же должны были пройти в июле.  
— Не стал выдвигаться. Национальный траур не способствует карьере, — он прервал свое занятие и оглядел Джессику.  
Так или иначе на нее заглядывались почти все. Но «полковник» сделал это так, словно последние десять лет отбывал срок на руднике и не видел женщин даже издали. Ее интерес к нему явно тоже был не только профессиональным.  
— Глава Аврората кто? — испортил романтическую атмосферу Поттер.  
Не то чтобы он не доверял жене, но ключевой была отнюдь не должность министра. И спохватился, что слишком явно расписался в этом своем «но».  
— Шеклбот ваш, кто же еще. Ну, я отчаливаю, а вы, если хотите, дожидайтесь министерских. И можете им передать: если хотят кого-нибудь поймать, спать надо меньше!  
Он подхватил метлу, заскочил на водительское сидение полицейской машины и, пригасив фары, поехал вниз по аллее.  
— Поймаю тебя позже! — крикнула ему на прощание Джесс.  
— Буду ждать с нетерпением, мисс! — хрипло раздалось через полицейский громкоговоритель, и Поттер подумал, что ненавидит влюбленных.  
— Уизли и Шеклбот. Хоть не возвращайся, — сказал Малфой.

**  
Они аппарировали ко входу в Аврорат, и Поттер послал патронуса Кингсли.  
— В кабинет ко мне загляни, — последовал ответ.  
Внутри его уже ждали очень сонный главный колдомедик Мунго, очень сонный репортер «Придиры» и очень взволнованная Гермиона, которая, обняв его со словами «Господи, Гарри, вы такие идиоты!», выбежала вон.  
Только что проснувшийся, но отвратительно деятельный хозяин кабинета крепкой хваткой сжал его плечо.  
— Это полностью наша вина. Что с вами произошло, мы выяснили. Чего мы не смогли выяснить — это куда вы исчезли с полигона. Нам в голову не пришло, что магглы смогли так быстро забрать вас в такую глушь. Прости.  
— Валлин налажал? — Гарри покорно встал и вытянул руки, как показал ему колдомедик.  
— Это уму непостижимо. Шестьдесят лет живу на свете, а такого безмозглого мудака впервые вижу.  
— Он же, вроде, выдающийся ученый? — возразил Поттер.  
— Это жена его была выдающийся ученый, пока не померла. А этот мошенник практической анимагией разве что в школе занимался.  
— Дай угадаю, а учился он в Хогвартсе? Ай, предупредить-то можно было?!  
— Придется потерпеть, мистер Поттер, — подал голос колдомедик, проводя ватным тампоном по оцарапанной щеке. — Не буду перечислять при посторонних все, чего вы нахватались, но вам нужно выпить это, это и это. И еще…  
Он принялся копаться в своем ящике.  
— Да, у Минервы.  
Поттер с профессиональной быстротой опрокинул в себя все флаконы, выданные эскулапом, и мир вокруг как-то резко наладился.  
— Вижу, ты в порядке, — сказал Шеклбот. — Иди сюда. Снимешься для газеты и до завтра можешь быть свободен. Вас всех заждались дома. Отчет еще только надиктуй.  
Репортер по-хозяйски передвинул кадку с пальмой, перекрасил бордовую мантию Поттера в черную, чтобы не сливалась с цветом стен, и заработал колдокамерой.  
Когда он наконец убрал аппаратуру, они с Шеклботом перестали дебильно улыбаться и обнялись.  
— Как тебе новый министр? — спросил Поттер.  
— Старый был лучше. С другой стороны, я видел Крауча, Скримджера, Толстоватого… — Кингсли рассмеялся. — Отоспишься, заходи, поболтаем.

**  
Из кабинета Шеклбота Поттер направился в свой — просто потому что любил там бывать. Отодвинул ногой гору букетов под дверью и убедился, что внутри ничего не изменилось. Надиктовал прытко пишущему перу свою версию недавних похождений и отправился в департамент внутреннего порядка.  
Малфой сидел за столом и ковырялся в папках. Выглядел он так же, как и раньше, добавилась только рубашка — в точности как та, которую он щедро пожертвовал Поттеру.  
Офисная версия Малфоя щедростью не отличалась. Сейчас у него для Гарри нашлись лишь короткий взгляд и вытянутая вперед ладонь — «сдавай свой отчет и проваливай».  
— Слушай, честно говоря, я написал, что мы были в зоопарке, — сказал Гарри и протянул ему пергамент.  
— Не переживай, не ты один.  
— А кто еще?  
Вот теперь Малфой наконец удостоил его вниманием. И порцией снисходительной жалости.  
— Абсолютно все.  
— И ты? — Поттер, ловко перегнувшись через кресло для посетителей, рывком стянул со столешницы стопку пергаментов. Сел на пустующий стол и стал просматривать. В молчании прошло минут десять.  
— Все, кроме тебя, — Поттер аккуратно вернул пергаменты на место. — Очень интересно.  
— Ты слишком предсказуем, — взгляд Малфоя был прикован к перелистываемым бумагам.  
— Допустим. Но с чего ты вдруг решил потакать моему идиотизму?  
Малфой пожал плечами и потянулся за сигаретной пачкой. Из семи папок на его столе четыре уже успели перекочевать из правого угла в левый, пятая лежала перед ним. Поттер впитывал глазами его силуэт — напряженный, худой, заразительно неспешный — и хотел, чтобы это длилось вечно.  
— Не хочу идти домой. Я дурак, да?  
— Да, — бесцветно ответил Малфой, пряча лицо за рукой с сигаретой.  
Видеть его расстроенным было неловко, почти неприлично. Но Гарри чувствовал, что сейчас Малфой не хотел бы остаться в одиночестве.  
— Ну, значит, побуду дураком, — он пожал плечами и поднялся. — Не пригласишь в гости?  
— Это твой дом.  
— Побоку, чей это дом. Не возражаешь против моей компании на сегодняшний вечер?  
— Нет. Не считая, конечно, того, что сейчас не вечер, — метнул на него насмешливый взгляд Малфой; память подсказывала, что он всегда быстро затыкал бреши в самообладании.  
Папки с его стола сложились в общую стопку и отправились в шкаф.  
— Значит, вдвойне спасибо, — сказал Гарри. — Ты не берешь работу на дом?  
— Чужую — нет. Держи портключ.

**  
Наверное, Гарри волновался бы сильнее, если бы не был таким сонным. Дом Блэков встретил его мрачным запустением, но сейчас ему казалось, что он вернулся в точку отсчета, что все правильно, а что не правильно — поправимо.  
Он окинул взглядом зал с изъеденными жучком дубовыми панелями, толстыми, по щиколотку, коврами и закопченным потолком. Все смазывалось и плыло в сонной дымке.  
— Мерлин, как ты здесь живешь?  
— Я привел в порядок одну комнату. Если ты рассчитывал на ремонт всего дома, то обломись, — беззлобно огрызнулся Малфой.  
— Я рассчитывал на чай и пиццу, или что там еще способен сготовить Кричер. Или хотя бы украсть. Распорядись, ладно, а я сейчас вернусь. Извини, я на минуту.  
Он посмотрел на Малфоя виновато; из-за недосыпа взгляды выходили слишком честными, слова норовили изменить смысл. Разумеется, ему надо было домой. Криво улыбнувшись, он произнес заклятье аппарации.

**  
— Ты быстро.  
Малфой в безвкусно украшенной гостиной обветшалого особняка смотрелся как драгоценность среди мусора. На массивном облезлом столе стоял чайник и тарелки с едой.  
— Меня всегда удивляла манера магов писать письма, когда быстрее аппарировать, — пожал плечами Гарри. — Ух ты, мясной пирог! Извини, Малфой, ради тебя я готов практически на все, но соблюдать этикет в пять утра — это слишком.  
Он утянул кусок рукой из общей тарелки.  
— Ты спать не хочешь? — Малфой посмотрел на него без наигранных эмоций, и это вышло как-то слишком откровенно, почти на грани допустимого.  
— Безумно. Но я не усну сейчас. Мне, чтобы уснуть, сперва надо отдохнуть и расслабиться.  
— Можем перекусить, потом кино посмотреть.  
Свет старомодных светильников лежал на его скулах, контрастируя с тенью от ресниц. Никакой другой видеоряд был Поттеру не интересен. Но перебраться с неудобного стула на диван вместе с Малфоем, — это было лучшее предложение из возможных.  
— Давай совместим.  
Гарри трансфигурировал статуэтку гиппогрифа в журнальный столик и отправил к дивану. Переместил туда же чашки и блюдо с пирогом.  
— Что будем смотреть? — он растекся по дивану.  
— Не знаю. Ты любишь вестерны?  
«Теперь, наверно, люблю», — подумал Поттер, едва не произнес это вслух и засмеялся.  
— Вестерны, Малфой, серьезно? Подожди, я знаю, что должен тебе показать. Только мне опять придется уйти, — он с видом мученика поднялся с дивана. — Надеюсь, ты не закроешь аппарацию, а я не усну по дороге!

**  
Когда он вернулся во второй раз, в комнате никого не было. Он вставил диск в плеер, налил себе чай в антикварно бесценную фарфоровую чашку с цветочком. Собирался было пойти искать Малфоя, но тот вернулся сам — в халате, с мокрыми волосами. Сел на диван, вытрясая полотенцем воду из ушей.  
— И снова ты быстро, — сказал он.  
— Акцио творит настоящие чудеса, — Поттер помахал коробкой от диска. — Еле нашел. Короче, это истерн. Что-то вроде пародии на твоих ковбоев. Я знаю, ты решишь, что он дебильный, но его надо досмотреть до конца, — и он запустил просмотр.  
— А ты в душ не пойдешь? — нахмурившись, спросил Драко.  
— Мм… у меня сил нет.  
— Ясно, ты сбежал от жены, чтобы не мыться.  
Позволить Малфою заблуждаться на этот счет было недопустимо. Гарри оторвался от такого мягкого, такого уютного дивана…  
— Ладно, сиди уж, — Малфой коротким жестом впечатал его обратно. — Будешь сильно вонять, наложу очищающее.  
— Спасибо! — Гарри блаженно рухнул на подушки.  
Недосып походил на море — его невидимые волны проходили сквозь тело, согревали и баюкали. Допотопный диван, по низкой спинке которого раскидал руки Малфой, казалось, покачивался, как плот. Гарри не ожидал, что увлечется фильмом, но оказалось, в нем хватает деталей, не замеченных при первом просмотре. Еще интереснее было наблюдать за Драко, и все это вместе было так хорошо, что хотелось заклинить хроноворот.  
— А давай будем жить, как два старых холостяка, — сказал он.  
Малфой покосился на него и невозмутимо уставился в телевизор; на экране люди в смешных головных уборах грабили поезд посреди пустыни.  
— Если мы начнем жить, как два старых холостяка, все решат, что мы два молодых педика.  
Поттер неловко рассмеялся.  
— Прости, не подумал. Меня-то это как-то не особо беспокоит.  
— Меня вообще не беспокоит. Даже если мы действительно превратимся в двух молодых педиков, — ответил Малфой.  
Поттер резко проснулся. Забарахливший мозг попытался сообщить ему, что находит намек недопустимым и неприемлемым. Но еще он отчетливо понимал, что этот разговор возможен только здесь и сейчас. Второго раза не будет.  
— Ну, в молодых-то мы вряд ли уже превратимся, — сказал он, ощущая, что идет по очень тонкому льду.  
Уголок малфоевского рта едва заметно дернулся вверх.  
— Как знать.  
В этот момент на экране начался очередной кровавый замес, и Гарри малодушно отвлекся.  
— Почему ты здесь живешь? — наконец спросил он.  
— А ты почему хочешь здесь жить?  
— Моя причина очевидна. И вообще я первый спросил. С твоей точки зрения, этот дом должен быть ужасен.  
— С моей точки зрения этот дом такой же, как весь остальной мир, — сказал Малфой. — Но здесь, по крайней мере, никто не донимает.

**  
На экране от головы главного героя, надевшего водолазный шлем, отскакивали пули. Поттер подозревал, что у расслабленно хихикающего Малфоя это вызывает нелестные ассоциации с Авадой и его лбом, и хмурился на каждую его улыбку.  
— Кто это был? — вдруг вспомнил он. — Человек, которого ты вызвал?  
— Тебе не понравится. Очень.  
— Тем более скажи.  
— Скабиор.  
Гарри действительно очень не понравилось. Но дело было давнее.  
— Как он так быстро добрался на метле?  
— Зачем на метле? — удивился Драко. — Аппарировал, а на метле нас искал.  
— Зря ты его вызвал. У тебя теперь будут неприятности, — констатировал Поттер.  
— У него, а не у меня.  
— Ты его сдашь?!  
— Да. Что ты на меня так смотришь? У него теперь девушка в Аврорате, куда ему деваться, — Драко кинул на Поттера сложный взгляд. — Да и нет у вас на него ничего. Легализуется, вернется в наш мир.  
— Чем ты вообще занимаешься, Малфой?  
Вне зависимости от ответа, Гарри хотелось свернуться в калач, положить ему голову на колени и заснуть, и собственный пофигизм слегка пугал.  
— О чем ты?  
— Какая деятельность предполагает знакомство с полковником Марком Эйдельсоном?  
— У меня что, по-твоему, вообще друзей быть не может? — равнодушно спросил Малфой.  
— Похоже, я все еще не хочу быть твоим другом, — съязвил Гарри и удостоился вопросительного хмурого взгляда. — Хочу быть кем-то, кого ты не сдашь.  
— Сам-то готов соответствовать своим критериям? — презрительно фыркнул Малфой.  
На экране главный герой-обалдуй устраивался на ночлег возле своего врага — классического протагониста вестерна. Поттер никогда не считал себя внушаемым, но на этом месте он заснул.

**  
Проснувшись, он растерянно осмотрелся. Сквозь щели в гардинах сияло утреннее солнце, но в комнате царил полумрак. Драко спал рядом, закинув на него руку, оба были укрыты одним пледом.  
Гарри осторожно повернулся к нему лицом и больше не решался пошевелиться. Как оказалось, они лежали почти вплотную. Даже сквозь одежду чувствовалось исходящее от Малфоя тепло.  
Поттер не отказал себе в удовольствии тупо разглядывать его губы, ключицы в вырезе халата и синяки под глазами, испытывая даже не возбуждение, а нечто близкое к экстазу. Он был счастлив, и все, чего он хотел от жизни, — просыпаться так каждое утро. Кружило голову не желание прикосновений, а понимание, что он может. Может уничтожить дистанцию, может исследовать это тело губами, может проверить, так ли Драко хладнокровен, как пытается выглядеть. Когда-нибудь он решится, но, конечно, не сейчас.  
Сейчас Малфой дрых, как человек с чистой совестью — или начисто ее лишенный. На расслабленном бледном лице не двигался ни один мускул, и весь его измученный вид взывал о снисхождении. Гарри уснул с улыбкой, так и не решившись его поцеловать…

**Author's Note:**

> Чтобы проголосовать за эту работу, пройдите по ссылке: [голосование за тексты от G до T](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1LcmzW0gjAJwVhJkdrULbt9HaGWNVxByT7m3YBZ-fpLc/viewform?edit_requested=true). И не забудьте, что в вашем голосе должно быть не меньше трёх работ от трёх разных команд.


End file.
